Kevin 11,000
|-|Base= |-|Mutated= Summary Kevin 11,000 is the future version of Kevin Levin. He was first seen as a villain but after a few years he was cured, became sane again and rejoined the Plumbers as well as his old friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, higher in pure darkness, at most Low 2-C via Energy Manipulation Name: Kevin Levin, Kevin 11,000 Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 43 in "Ken 10", 47 in Omniverse Classification: Osmosian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy, DNA, Life, Magic and Matter Absorption, Power and Ability Absorption, Transformation, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Projection, Absorption and Reflection (Can project, refract, redirect, and absorb energy, can ingest inedible objects and shoot them out as energy blasts), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Limited Earth Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Nuclear Energy Manipulation, Space-Flight , Enhanced Senses, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession, Duplication, Darkness Empowerment, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Can destroy the souls of beings he possesses, Transmutation, Can create and control cosmic storms, , Black Hole Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Can produce a gas that can knock people unconscious, can induce fear, madness, sleep and sickness in his opponents), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time, create a holographic projection of the past, travel through time, and shoot beams of energy that can age a person to dust, send people back in time or into a different timeline and possibly stop time), Can survive underwater, Can create shock waves with thunderclaps, Can generate and shoots slime and sticky webs, Can generate, manipulate and shoot crystals, Resistance to High / Cold Temperatures, Radiation, Life-Absorbing powers, Mind Control and Magic, Likely countless other abilities (Has absorbed the abilities of 11,000 different aliens, but their exact parameters are not displayed. Also possibly possesses the abilities of Alien X, such as Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Can fight against Four Arms 10,000, who was capable of harming him), higher in pure darkness, at most Universe level+ via Energy Manipulation (Has Feedback's energy absorption powers) Speed: FTL combat speed and reactions with Massively FTL+ flight speed (Should be at least as fast as his past self and has Jetray's abilities) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be at least as strong as his past self) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, higher in pure darkness Durability: Large Planet level (Withstood a beating from an enraged Way Big, and got up mostly unharmed), higher in pure darkness, at most Universe level+ against energy attacks Stamina: High Range: At least tens of meters physically, planetary with range attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Aliens Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Web Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Water Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2